My Love By My Side
by kutubutara
Summary: 2Sung -YesungXSungmin- An unofficial pair! Yesung dan Sungmin yang dimabuk asmara namun menjalin hubungan rahasia dibelakang kyuhyun dan ryeowook, akankah bertahan dan bahagia selamanya? -Just RnR- FF baru! tanda kembalinya author yg hiatus sekian lama! langsung update ampe 2 chap! OoO
1. Chapter 1

Cast :  
Kyuhyun  
Yesung  
Leeteuk  
Kangin  
Sungmin  
Ryeowook

Pairing:  
Kyu/Min ; Ye/Wook ; Ye/Min / 2Sung

-Prolog-

Hari itu seoul sedang diliputi salju, sambil semakin merapatkan jaketnya, Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone nya yang terletak di saku dan memencet tombol dial.

"Yeobbeoseyo"

"..."

"Nde hyung. Ini kyu. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Boleh aku kesana?"

"..."

"Ah nde baiklah"

Percakapan itu berlangsung singkat dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis dari namja bermarga Cho itu.

Namun belum tentu semua yang berawal indah, juga akan berakhir dengan indah.

Karena kekacauan yang sesungguhnya, baru akan dimulai...

-My Love By My Side-by. Yesung-

-Chapter 1-

Sungmin menghela nafas. Disampingnya, Yesung tersenyum manis sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Wae eoh, baby? Ada yang salah? Kyu lagi?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Yesung. Dikecup nya singkat bibir itu, dan disembunyikannya wajahnya di dada bidang namja kim itu.

"Hng... nde hyung" jawabnya sambil mengerjap imut.

"Kkk," yesung terkekeh dan mencium lembut bibir sungmin. "kalau begitu hyung harus pergi, iya kan?"

Sungmin membelalak dan memukul pelan dada yesung.

"Aishhh hyungie jahat. Huweee."

"Hahaha mianhae mingie.. nde, hyung tak akan pergi, arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk yesung.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :  
Kyuhyun  
Yesung  
Leeteuk  
Kangin  
Sungmin  
Ryeowook

Pairing:  
Kyu/Min ; Ye/Wook ; Ye/Min / 2Sung

-Chapter 2-

Tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Ya. Memang tak ada yang salah jika dilihat dari luar. Namun di dalam, mereka bermasalah.

Ya. Benar bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Dan Sungmin seolah adalah 'sampah' Yesung. Namun sebenarnya, Yesung -namja Kim- itu, sangat mencintai Sungmin. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Lalu dimulailah hubungan terlarang itu. Yesung dan Sungmin menjalani hubungan khusus di belakang Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui namja Cho itu. Jujur. Keduanya memang merasa sakit karena menghianati kekasih sekaligus sahabat. Kekasih bagi Sungmin, dan sahabat bagi Yesung.

Seperti sekarang ini, sebelum Kyuhyun sampai ke apartment Sungmin, Sungmin dan Yesung sempat menyelesaikan satu ronde percintaan panas mereka...

-My Love by My Side-

Yesung tampak terengah di samping Sungmin yang memejamkan mata kelelahan.

"Kkk, baby ming~ kenapa hole mu masih ketat eoh? Padahal aku sudah sering menjebol nya berkali-kali."

Yesung memulai dirty talk nya dengan berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin memalingkan wajah nya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aishh Yesung-hyung. Jangan begitu, aku malu."

Ujarnya manis dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Kkk, manisnya baby ming ku. Ayo baby kita segera membasuh diri dan bersiap-siap dengan kehadiran kyu."

Kata Yesung lagi sambil menggendong Sungmin ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya.

"Mwo? Tidak kumohon jangan berdua begini." ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya wae baby?" tanya yesung dengan tatapan polos.

Sungmin menatap yesung. yesung sebenarnya tak sepolos wajahnya. Ia sangat mesum! Banyak sekali slave nya diluar sana, dan yang mengherankan sungmin, 'mengapa mereka mau dengan namja pabbo ini? Apa sih alasannya?' namun seperti kebanyakan orang, ia tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran yesung. Yesung adalah seorang Hyper-sex. Ia bisa melakukan sex dengan siapa saja. Bagi seorang kim joong woon, 'dari tubuh, pindah ke hati.' siapapun yang dapat memuaskan nafsunya, pastilah bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

Sungmin juga sebenarnya tak se pervert yesung, namun demi mendapatkan hati namja itu, ia rela menjadi pervert bahkan merelakan keperawanannya pada namja kim itu.

"Ani. Baiklah kita mandi bersama." balas sungmin kemudian dengan memberikan seulas senyum.

Yesung terkekeh geli, lalu menarik lembut tangan sungmin ke kamar mandi. Namja berkulit putih itu lalu menyalakan shower dan sambil memeluk sungmin, membasuh tubuh mereka berdua.

"Baby aku lapar..." bisik yesung seduktif di telinga sungmin.

Namja yang dipeluk hanya bergidik saat sang seme membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Yah! Ye-hyung~ aku kan baru memberimu jatah. masa kau mau minta lagi? Dasar mesum! -_-" balasnya sebal sambil mempoutkan bibir shape-M nya.

"Kkk~ aku mau lagi baby... hole mu sangat sempit.."

BLUSH~

"Yakk! Ye-hyung dasae mesum dan pervert! aku sebal padamu" sungmin mencubit pelan lengan yesung sebagai tanda protesnya, lalu segera menyelesaikan acara mandi mereka.

_Skip Time_

Kyuhyun datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga sementara pasangan YeMin tengah asik menonton televisi sambil agak berjauhan.

"Minnie hyung aku datang~" ujar kyuhyun bersemangat bgitu memasuki rumah sungmin. sedikit terkejut karena melihat yesung, namun kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di antara YeMin couple. Tentu saja ia menempel terus pada sungmin.

"Tumben agak telat? Biasanya kau selalu tepat waktu."

"Tadi sedikit macet hyung."

"Ahh begitu rupanya."

"Hmm, ah hyung kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun, lalu mengernyit saat melihat bercak merah di leher sungmin. "Hyung, lehermu kenapa eoh?"

Sungmin terkejut, sadar bahwa itu bekas yang ditinggalkan yesung tadi. sementara yesung hanya menatap datar ke arah tv.

"Bukan apa-apa kyu." ujarnya gagap lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Leeteuk

Kangin

Sungmin

Ryeowook

Pairing:

Kyu/Min ; Ye/Wook ; Ye/Min / 2Sung ; Ye/Kyu

Chapter 3

Huwaaa maaf lama update.. udg menjelang uts... dan author suangat sibukkkk... kkk ff lain akan thor publish begtu ada wktu.. wkwkwk

Biasa.. sibuk pacaran dan bljr -_-"

But now, enjoy my updateeeee hehehehe... yg nunggu Us... msh in progress yaaaa... tp udh hmpir jadi kok. Semoga bsa full nc.. ;)

Enjoy reading~~~

Sungmin berdecak sebal saat sampai di kamar mandi. Ia mengusap-usap kissmark yang diberikan Yesung dengan tangannya. Berharap bercak kemerahan itu bisa hilang, meski kenyataannya nihil.

"Haishh, dasar kepala besar menyebalkan! Uhhh! Aku sebal padamu! -3-" ujarnya sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menhentakkan kaki ke lantai kamar mandi yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

'Uhh, tak akan kuberi jatah kau hyung!' Umpatnya dalam hati masih sambil berdecak.

Sementara itu yesung hanya duduk sambil menonton tv dengan wajah datar. Dalam hati ia menertawai sungmin. Betapa lucunya ekspresi pria itu tadi. Kkk sebuah smirk muncul di bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin 'memakan' pria manis bernama lee sungmin itu.

"Yakk hyung, kau kenapa tertawa sendiri eoh?" Ujar kyuhyun sambil menatap yesung bingung.

Yesung tersadar, dan segera menghilangkan senyuma di wajahnya.

"Ani kyu. Gwaenchanha." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung dan seketika pipinya memerah.

"Aishh hyung~ jangan senyum semanis itu. Jiwa uke ku masih ada tau!"

"Hahaha." Yesung tertawa keras. "Apa karena Siwon, atau aku heum?" Ujarnya sambil mendekati kyuhyun dan bersikap hendak mencium namja itu.

Kyuhyun kaget dan tergagap. "A-ani! Yakk dasar kura-kura mesum." Balasnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hahahaha. Padahal kau sudah punya uke. Tapi masih seperti uke. Bagaimana ini?" Lede yesung pada kyuhyun.

"Kau masig ingat dulu kyu? Waktu kita masih bersama?" Wajah yesung tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

FLASHBACK

Yesung melempar bantal ke arah namja di depannya.

"Hahahha ayo kyu! Serang balik!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Aishhh hyung hahaha nde.. arraseo..." ujar namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu sambil tersenyum dan tertawa.

Saat itu yesung memiliki tiga kekasih. Heechul yg prtma, Luhan, dan yang ketiga Kyuhyun.

Yesung sangat menyayangi kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sudah tiga bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja sampai...

16 Feb

From : Kyuhyun

Hyung sedang apa?

To : Kyuhyun

Duduk. Kau?

From : Kyuhyun

Hmm, aku sedang berciuman dengan namja lain.

Yesung membaca setiap kata yang tertera disana dengan geram. Ia menggemeletukkan giginya dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

To : Kyuhyun

Oh

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan cemburu yang kini merebak di dadanya.

From : Kyuhyun

Hyung marah?

Yesung membaca lagi perlahan dan berubah kesal. Dikepalkannya tangannya dan ditinjunya kaca dihadapannya sampai tangannya berdarah.

To : Kyuhyun

Ani

From : Kyuhyun

Ah. Mianhae. Aku hanya berbohong hyung. Aku hanya ingin tau reaksi hyung.

Yesung membaca lagi dengan seksama dan semakin geram. Ia menatap datar handphone nya dan tak membalas pesan kyu.

Ia membalutkan kasa ke tangannya yang berdarah dan keluar untuk minum. Di telefonnya siwon untuk menemaninya.

_At Bar_

"Kau kenapa ye-hyung?" Tanya siwon bingung saat melihat yesung dalam keadaan kacau.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nan gwaenchanha siwonnie."

Siwon menatap menyelidik.

"Kyuhyun kan?" Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas berat."

"Ada apa lagi dengan namja Cho itu. Dia berulah?" Tanya siwon perhatian.

Yesung menggebrak meja bar sampai semua orang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Ck. Dia aishhh.. kau tahu? Dia berkata bahwa dia sedang bersama namja lain! Gila apa?!" Umpatnya sebal sambil setengah mabuk.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Tak punya otak apa? Dia kekasihku! Bukan slave ku! Aku sudah baik padanya. Cih. Sama sekali tak menghargai usahaku."

Siwon hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah kau konsultasi dengan donghae atau eunhyuk. Mungkin monyet dan ikan itu bsa membantu."

Yesung mengangguk.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang."

2 minggu kemudian...

Dokter Lee telah menyatakan bahwa kyuhyun hamil anak yesung. Yesung sangat senang sampai tak sanggup mengungkapkannya dalam kata-katanya.

"Gomawo kyuhyunnie." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hyung~ bagaimana kalau kyu mengaborsi anak ini? Apa hyung akan menangis seperti saat heechul hyung keguguran?"

Yesung tertegun.

'Apa-apaan dia? Menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa dia sudah gila?'

Yesung berusaha meredam semua emosi nya dengan tersenyum. Entah kenapa namja tampan bermarga kim itu selalu kehilangan kontrol jika menyangkut kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kyuhyunnie. Anak kyuhyunnie kan anak hyung juga."

Yesung memeluk kyuhyun dan tersenyum."

"Ah nde. Akan kyu pertimbangkan hyung." Balasnya sambil menunduk.

Yesung POV

Apa apaan namja ini? Mempertimbangkan? Memang dia pikir anak itu mainan apa? Ck. Menyebalkan.

Yesung POV end

3 hari kemudian...

"Kyu mau aborsi."

Yesung terkejut. Ia ingin marah. Namun tetap berusaha tenang.

"Jangan kyu. itu dosa. Kau tidak ingin punya anak dengan hyung heum?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala keras.

"Hyung egois. Kenapa hyung boleh punya banyak uke. Tapi ren hanya boleh punya hyung?"

Yesung terdiam. Rupanya kyuhyun belum mengerti posisinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Pokoknya jangan aborsi."

Kyuhyun menunduk, lalu keluar.

Yesung menatapnya datar. Tanpa bermaksud mencegahnya.

"Hati-hati."

Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada suster. Suster itu kaget, namun tetap mengantarnya ke ruang aborsi.

Yesung duduk dgn gelisah di rumah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia segeran menelepon kyuhyun dan menyuruh namja itu agar segera pulang.

Kyuhyun pulang, dan setelah pertengkaran yang hebat, namja itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Yesung mendesah frustasi. Ia menelepon Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya.

Begitu namja monyet itu datang, ia terkejut saat melihat hyung nya itu dlm keadaan kacau.

"Hyungie wae?" Tanya nya khawatir. "Kyuhyun lagi eoh?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm. Ceritakan."

Yesung menceritakan semuanya secara singkat, sementara eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha memahami.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan dari Cho Ahra masuk ke ponsel yesung. Yeoja itu memaki-maki yesung atas perbuatannya pada kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya menjawab seperlunya. Terkesan tak peduli dengan kata-kata yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk melihat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya terjadi salah paham disini hyung."

"Mungkin." Jawab yesung datar.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Leeteuk

Kangin

Sungmin

Ryeowook

Pairing:

Kyu/Min ; Ye/Wook ; Ye/Min / 2Sung ; Ye/Kyu

Chapter 4

Bisa update kilat kyaaaaaa... hahahahaha muehehehehehe.. chapter sebelumnya kasian yesung apa kyu ya? Salah paham apa ya kira2.. psti penasaran wks. XD

Eunhyuk tuh bner2.. masa ngmng dipotong2 hahahaha but just relax.. he will continue his words here...

Ya kan nyuk?

E : apa lu? Nyak nyuk nyak nyuk -_- lu kira kunyuk? -"

XD

Enjoy readingggg~

Eunhyuk berdecak.

"Kau kan masih sayang padanya hyung, jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga itu anakmu."

Yesung diam. Air wajahnya mengeras.

"Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang ingin menggugurkan anak itu!"

"Hmm, mungkin kau harus memohon?"

"Aku tak sudi! Aku tak mau! Bukan aku yang salah. Aku selalu berusaha baik. Dia yang mulai duluan."

"Ck. Kenapa kau jadi kekanakan begini sih? Heum.. yasudah terserah kau saja."

Yesung masih duduk diam di sofa sambil menatap layar handphone nya.

'Cih, apa-apaan dia itu. Tak percaya padaku. Terserahlah! Untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang tak pernah percaya. Menyusahkan saja.'

"Hyung..."

"Apa hyukjae-ya?"

"Berhentilah bersikap kasar saat marah. Kau selalu begitu. Maksudmu baik, tapi karena marah kata-katamu jadi kasar. Orang jadi salah kira."

"Aku memang begini. Tak bisa diubah."

"Terserah lah."

3 bulan kemudian kyuhyun telah menggugurkan anak itu. Cho ahra sedih atas perbuatannya. Ia telah mendengar semuanya dari eunhyuk. Ia memaklumi yesung. Ia tahu adiknya memang salah. Namun ia diam.

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Ah yang itu. Kita bahkan belum sempat membicarakannya berdua hyung."

Yesung terdiam.

"Tak perlu dibicarakan. Tak penting lagi. Kau sudah dengan sungmin. Aku juga tak peduli."

Hati kyuhyun sakit. Kata-kata yesung begitu tajam dan menusuk.

Namja cho itu menunduk.

"Arraseo." Dicobanya untuk tersenyum. Ia lalu keluar dari rumah sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung. Ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan."

Yesung mengangguk dan menunggu sungmin kemudian.

Sungmin masuk dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung, benarkah semua itu?" Tanya nya begitu sampai.

Yesung mengernyit dan tersenyum. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi itu masa lalu. Lupakan. Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dia. Kau milikku ming. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nde hyung!"

Kyuhyun menangis. Hatinya sakit. Ia masih ingat hari itu. Saat yesung memarahinya tanpa ampun, bahkan menghinanya. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran namja kim itu.

FLASHBACK ON

KYUHYUN SIDE-

Kyuhyun menunduk diam di samping ahra. Ia membaca pesan yesung sambil terisak. Hatinya sakit.

From : Yesung

Hahahaha.. sampahhh murahan!.. hahahaha ah. ..

To : Yesung

Jangan hina kyuhyun di depan gue yesung!

Wajah cantik ahra mengeras. Ia menggigit giginya. Berusaha menahan emosi dalam dadanya.

From : Yesung

Gue udah pertahanin dia.. udah jadiin dia pacar gue.. tapi dia masih ngetes gue.. gak percaya sama gue.. apa orang kayak gitu pantes dipertahanin?

Gak ahra! Gak! Gue capek sama dia.

To : Yesung

Tapi lu gatau apa-apa tentang dia Yesung! Lu kejam! Gak punya hati! Binatang!

From : Yesung

Kenapa gue harus tau? Gue lebih tau dia daripada dia sendiri!

Kyuhyun terisak. Ahra mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Kak, aku mau baikan sama dia, tidak apa-apa jika hanya jadi slave atau pembantunya, asal bisa bersama dan melihat wajahnya sudah cukup." Suara kyuhyun gemetar saat mengatakannya, namun ahra menggeleng.

"Kau sudah melihat betapa kejamnya namja itu. Kau gila jika masih ingin bersamanya! Kakak tidak mengijinkanmu cho."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Kakaknya ada benarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari yesung sejak saat itu.

FLASHBACK -KYUHYUN SIDE- OFF

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya. Ia berusaha menghapus kenangan saat bersama Yesung dulu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari namja itu. Ia ingin fokus bersama sungmin.

Siang itu yesung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartment nya. Pertemuan dengan kyuhyun sangat menguras emosinya. Ia ingat saat tangannya gemetaran membalas pesan ahra. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengatakan itu pada kyu. Tapi ia sudah diliputi oleh emosi, sehingga pikirannya tak lagi berjalan benar.

Ia memegang hadiah dari kyu saat mereka sudah putus. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Dan betapa ia menyayangi kyu, ia sudah berpisah dengan namja itu. Jadi ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada kyu. Waktu aka menyembuhkannya.

-TBC-

/bow/ mian kalo dikit.. ini udah kilat.. huwaaaa T^T


End file.
